The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal engines. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, two magnetic valves serve as the electrically actuated control apparatus. One of the magnetic valves controls the fuel flow to the pump work chamber during the intake stroke and the second magnetic valve controls the fuel flow from the pump work chamber to the suction chamber during the compression stroke, thus determining the onset and end of injection. The onset of injection is determined by the onset of the pump work stroke, while the end of injection is determined by the second magnetic valve. The flowthrough quantity of fuel per unit of time is thus identical at all times, so that at high rpm a large quantity over a relatively short time acts as the standard initially, while during idling the small fuel quantity then required flows through the channel in a short time. As is well known, an internal combustion engine is relatively noisy in operation whenever the injection time is very short during idling, as is the case with this known pump. A further disadvantage of this known injection system is that a supplementary apparatus is required for adjusting the onset of injection, such as a hydraulic injection adjuster in the piston drive.